


Вчера была война

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, war without details, wwi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Написано по вдохновению от заявки для ФБ команды ФТ  про заворачивающего в меха замерзшего в Альпах Альбуса Геллертом.





	Вчера была война

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: 1918 год, упоминание ПМВ, слабый ПТСР, гельбус-саншайн без дарк-версий, все почти невинно.

Магглы завершили свою большую войну. Где-то в Африке еще шли, по слухам, последние кровопролития, но маги в них уже не вмешивались, подсчитывая убытки, оплакивая погибших и одновременно пытаясь не упустить свою выгоду при переделе изменившегося мира. Германская магическая канцелярия сдалась полным составом десятого числа, кроме тех, кто предпочел выпить яд. Глава отдела по сотрудничеству с магглами, по слухам, то ли не удержал собственное адское пламя, то ли нарочно устроил себе погребальный костер с размахом, попытавшись захватить на тот свет явившихся его арестовать…не вышло. С аврорами Англии и Франции был Гриндевальд.

Альбус виновато покосился на своего спутника, которому, по-хорошему, стоило бы сейчас отлеживаться, если не в госпитале, то хотя бы в собственной постели. Даже для Геллерта борьба с безумным, неуправляемым огнем, необходимость вытаскивать людей из-под антиаппарационного барьера и наложение щитов на горящую алхимическую лабораторию, в которой взрывались экспериментальные зелья и установки, оказались выматывающими почти до полного истощения. Тем не менее, от целителей Гриндевальд сбежал через день - кто бы сомневался, только не Альбус.  
Правда, он раньше так же не сомневался в том, что Геллерт, едва выбравшись из госпиталя, возьмется активно участвовать в переговорах по поводу послевоенного состояния Статута о неразглашении – слишком часто на поле боя возникали ситуации, когда оставалось либо использовать магию, либо умереть. И многие при этом тащили за собой всех, подвернувшихся под горячую руку, в том числе и магглов. Слухов о чудом выживших среди тех ходило сейчас преизрядное количество, будоража обывателей и порождая все новые и новые религиозные культы…  
Но вместо того, чтобы с головой нырнуть в политическое кубло, ловя удачный момент, Геллерт стоял сейчас рядом, скрестив руки на груди и разглядывал открывающийся перед ними пейзаж. Ветер с уже покрывшегося ледком у берега озера ерошил меховую оторочку на плаще и светлые почти до белизны волосы – прежнее золото в них изредка мелькало теперь разве что под ярким полуденным солнцем, да и подстрижены они были намного короче, чем в юности, под мерку военного времени.  
Гел уже был таким – не поседевшим, но словно выбеленным магией, когда они увиделись первый раз после…во время войны. В шестнадцатом году, в сентябре, на берегу французской реки. Альбуса выдернуло прямо с его занятия со студентами, из закрытого от вмешательств извне Хогвартса, как тыкву с грядки – Геллерт ведь так и не признался, что он тогда сотворил. То ли через символ их клятвы превратил в портал саму его кровь, то ли сумел как-то, дотянувшись через пролив, призвать к себе, как часть себя же… В любом случае, чары были неординарные. Дерзкие. Гениальные. И отчаянные. Как и вся ситуация на Западном фронте в то время.

\- Забирай своих щенков и проваливай! – за все те сотни раз, когда Альбус, стыдясь и ненавидя самого себя, представлял эту встречу, такой вариант приветствия ему в голову не приходил. Злобный, как голодная мантикора, Геллерт, перемазанный в грязи и крови примерно поровну, рассекал воздух странной узловатой палочкой с такой скоростью, что тот свистел. Защитные и щитовые чары, гудя, сплетались друг с другом, закрывая несколько десятков израненных человек с волшебными палочками, отводя от них взгляды остальных участников творящегося вокруг ада. Люди бежали, кричали, падали, то и дело натыкаясь на валяющиеся под ногами тела и клубки колючей проволоки, протянутой над вырытыми там и тут траншеями, их крики тонули в грохоте и лязге от непонятных массивных и угловатых, блестящих металлом чудовищ с вытянутыми вперед длинными «носами», с натужным скрежетом перемахивающих сквозь вырытые в земле рвы, увязающих в выбоинах от снарядов, сыпящихся сверху, распространяющих вокруг себя облака удушливой вони, хотя и она не могла перебить запах смерти. Воздух смердел кровью, потом и человеческими внутренностями хуже лаборатории Фламмеля в те дни, когда они возились с гноем бубонтюбера под ругань Пернеллы... Вокруг постоянно что-то свистело, падало, взрывалось, оглушая мгновенной тишиной, которая в ту же секунду сменялась еще большим грохотом, сбивая с толку и дезориентируя даже внутри защищенного магией пространства. Окажись он за пределами щитов…  
\- Геллерт… - оглушенный, растерянный, Альбус тряхнул головой и замолк, все заготовленные раньше слова показались бессмысленными - обвинения и вопросы, упреки и жалобы стали мелочными и глупыми на фоне разворачивающегося сейчас перед ним безумия. Он стиснул зубы, стараясь дышать мелко и поверхностно, чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу желчь от запахов и звуков, но его еще хватило на то, чтобы поймать поток магии, расправляющийся в защитный купол, поддержать его, напитать своей силой, лихорадочно пытаясь проанализировать происходящее вокруг.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор! – один из пытающихся помочь Геллерту со щитовыми чарами магов выпрямился, ладонью провел по лицу, только больше размазывая по нему грязь, и Альбус с удивлением узнал в нем Тесея Скамандера, похожего в этот момент упрямо поджатыми губами на своего младшего брата, как никогда. – Что вы здесь…  
\- Забирай их, - резко перебил его Геллерт, на короткий момент встречаясь с бывшим любовником взглядом. – Немцы опять использовали свои отравляющие газы, а какая-то талантливая сволочь из канцелярии, поставила антиаппарационный барьер, чтобы их маги не бежали от новой разработки твоих соотечественников-магглов, чтоб их гиппогрифы драли!  
Он кивком указал на ближайшее к ним лязгающее металлическое чудовище, двигающееся вперед с упрямством сносорога, невзирая на поливающий его град пуль, которое как раз в этот момент с грохотом выплюнуло сноп искр и дыма, дернувшись от отдачи назад и придавив собой слишком близко оказавшегося человека.  
\- Scheiße! Фильтрация воздуха требует постоянной концентрации, область заражения приличная, а пешком отсюда не уйти, пока эти жалкие подобия големов на поле! Пока сюда доберутся союзники, твои детишки задохнутся, а я должен быть сейчас в другом месте. У тебя сил пробить барьер хватит, так что проваливайте! Ваше министерство отжалеет, наконец, тебе орден за заслуги перед отечеством, если получит обратно пяток рвущихся на подвиги наследников. Раз уж за твою последнюю публикацию не сподобились!  
Темноволосая девушка за спиной Тесея, руки у которой явственно тряслись, всхлипнула испуганно, и он узнал по этому звуку в ней Друэллу Блэк.  
Скамандер, Блэк, Яксли, баюкающий с гримасой боли прижатую к груди руку… Проклятье! Видя своих бывших учеников в таком состоянии, Альбус почти понимал министра с его запретом на вмешательство в ход маггловского помешательства… Почти.  
\- Нам нужно вернуться в штаб! У немцев на подходе какие-то твари, которых они собираются выпустить под прикрытием маггловской авиации, – Тесей обращался вроде бы к своему школьному преподавателю, но при этом не спускал глаз с Гриндевальда, как будто бы ища его одобрения своему решению. Словно никогда и не видел развешенных авроратами по всей Европе листовок с подписью «Разыскивается». Впрочем, его семье вообще было свойственно быстро разбираться в ситуации, подстраиваясь под обладающих реальной силой и властью. – Профессор Дамблдор, вы же легиллимент, посмотрите, где это!  
\- Следуя министерской директиве, я, вообще-то, должен вернуть вас домой, молодые люди, - мрачно напомнил Альбус, тем не менее, осторожно касаясь чужого разума.  
\- О Всеотец! – пробормотал Геллерт раздраженно. – И это говорит человек, на которого в вашем отделе магической безопасности заведено личное дело с псевдонимом «Повстанец»! Впрочем, неважно, теперь они твоя головная боль!  
\- Вы хот`ите, чтобы здесь бил второй В`ерден?! – одновременно отчаянно крикнула ему незнакомая светловолосая девчушка, картавя на французский манер. Тесей успокаивающе коснулся ее плеча и покачал головой.  
\- Геллерт! – попробовал еще раз Альбус, мучительно пытаясь правильно подобрать слова.  
\- В следующую нашу встречу я не буду бегать от дуэли, клянусь! – рыкнул тот, поднимая отчаянный взгляд, в котором плескалось слишком много всего, чтобы можно было так легко и быстро разобрать. – Но сейчас я не могу! Мне нужен фон Бюнц!  
\- Глава немецких зельеваров? Зачем?!  
\- Чтобы выпить вместе шнапса и обсудить, как славно подыхают магглы, Ал! – Геллерт всегда быстро терял терпение от глупых вопросов, но сейчас его гнев выглядел неестественно. Слишком наигранно. – Что еще может меня заинтересовать?!  
\- Голова человека, который пытается использовать в алхимии маггловские газы, - неожиданно вступил в разговор Тесей, вызвав злобное шипение у Гриндевальда. – Вы хотите его убить, это же очевидно. И я еще раз повторяю, что этот человек увешан старыми артефактами, как рождественская елка! Возьмите с собой группу поддержки! Штаб согласится, если я выступлю поручителем! Все мы!  
\- Боевые щенята, не зарьтесь на чужую добычу, - фыркнул Геллерт. – Брысь отсюда, наконец! Я снимаю щиты!  
\- Зачем?! – Альбус, перехвативший плетения чужих чар, сам не до конца понимал, о чем именно он спрашивает, но Геллерт ответил, повернувшись уже в момент аппарации.  
\- Плачу долг. Их я спасти мог.  
«В отличие от нее» не прозвучало, но повисло в воздухе. Вместе с пониманием того, что всегда излишне самоуверенный Геллерт всерьез рассматривает вероятность того, что другой возможности хотя бы частично расплатиться у него может и не быть.

Разумеется, этот невыносимый, удачливый, наглый драконий сын вернулся. Хотя те сутки, которые Альбус провел тогда в неизвестности, он старался не вспоминать. Все было как в тумане - Тесей уговорил его, заболтав, принять участие в собрании аналитиков и стратегов, упирая на то, что это может помочь сохранить чьи-то жизни, он с кем-то знакомился, с кем-то спорил. Хлопки аппараций мешались с руганью и указанием координаторов, зельевары варили снадобья для целителей прямо под соседними тентами, стонали раненые, а он не мог, совсем не мог смотреть в молодые лица вокруг, которые видели столько, сколько не должно выпадать и старикам… разве этому он их учил?! Для этого?! Мир вокруг казался призрачным, расплываясь и качаясь перед глазами.  
\- Это ваше, заберите. И я даже не буду требовать награду за голову фон Гюнца, потому что от нее мало что осталось! – Геллерт нахально появился в центре штаба вместе с еще несколькими магами, выглядевшими так, как будто бы их только что вытащили из-под продолжительного курциатуса. К ним бросились с радостными криками, вопросами… Мир стремительно набирал краски.  
Два года. Два самых жутких и самых прекрасных года в его жизни, потому что Альбус постоянно до смерти боялся, что с этим ненормальным, вечно лезущим в самое пекло, что-нибудь случиться, но когда Геллерт, с руганью и угрозами согласившийся на частичное сотрудничество с союзниками, возвращался из своих вылазок, они могли побыть вместе. Иногда пару часов и на глазах у всех. Иногда - ночь наедине, и сам великий Мерлин не удержался бы на его месте, зная, что каждая такая встреча могла стать последней.  
Они орали друг на друга до изнеможения на глазах у представителей министерств и военного командования. Пару раз сцеплялись до проклятий. Спорили по каждому поводу во время планирования в штабе, критиковали выдвинутые предположения друг друга с пугающей яростью…чтобы потом, не прекращая ругани, упасть в узкую койку, на спальники в палатке, в траву и стать ненадолго одним посреди творившегося безумия. Жесткий, иногда попросту злой секс, после которого оставались отметины и синяки, был нужен, как воздух, чтобы после, взглянув на след кусачего поцелуя, знать, что все это не привиделось. Что есть еще что-то помимо бесконечных директив и планов, за которыми скрывались люди, живые и мертвые, и те, кто пока жив, но после претворения в жизнь их планов, станет мертвым…  
Самого Альбуса на передовую выпускали крайне редко. Геллерт не спрашивал ничьего разрешения – приходил и уходил, когда вздумается, собрал вокруг себя группу молодых и отчаянных, с которыми занимался диверсиями в тылу у немцев. Мир перевернулся и смешался, бывший преступник работал бок о бок с бывшими аврорами, маги сражались бок о бок с магглами. Мир качался и дрожал. Но так и не упал. 

\- Ал? – повернувшийся к нему любовник, оказывается, уже дергал его за концы шарфа. - Я вроде бы звал тебя на прогулку, а не на медитацию! Мне, конечно, лестно, что этот пейзаж тебя так заворожил, но еще немного и я к нему приревную…  
\- Я просто пытаюсь осмыслить тот факт, что вместо того, чтобы самому ревновать тебя к группе, занятой обсуждением союзных договоров и нового статута, я наслаждаюсь твоим обществом, - неуклюже отшутился Альбус, отступая на шаг и начиная поправлять воротник, притопывая на месте, чтобы по замерзшим ногам разошлась быстрее кровь.  
Геллерт выразительно поднял глаза к небу, всем своим видом показывая, что его собеседник человек крайне нечуткий.  
\- Скажи мне, Ал, почему твое человеколюбие работает для всех, кроме нас двоих? По-твоему, я не заслужил и дня отдыха? Целители, между прочим, грозились целой неделей!  
\- Неделей постельного режима, а не прыжков по горам!  
\- Зануда. Скажи еще, что тебе здесь не нравится.  
\- Нравится, - признал Альбус, щурясь на снежные вершины, вздымающиеся за озером, свободные от людей, их амбиций и глупостей. – Здесь спокойно и…величественно.  
\- Königssee! – выдохнул зудяще-свистяще со своим горным акцентом Геллерт, а потом перевел, хоть в этом и не было нужды. – Королевское озеро. Ему положено быть величественным. Ты не замерз? Я хочу еще кое-что тебе показать.  
\- Нет, все хорошо, - мужественно соврал Альбус, стараясь не ежиться слишком сильно в своем городском пальто. Он наложил на него согревающие чары, конечно, но те не могли в полной мере противостоять порывам холодного ветра от воды. – Аппарируем?  
\- Да, дай руку и закрой глаза.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - покачал головой Альбус. Не то чтобы он не доверял Геллерту, ради всего святого, не после того, что они прошли вместе после Соммы, но сама мысль о том, чтобы не видеть, где он окажется, кто будет рядом в момент аппарации… За последние два года некоторые укрепления и линии обороны переходили из рук в руки по нескольку раз на дню и…  
\- Ал, - Геллерт говорил с ним, как с капризничающим ребенком, медленно и негромко. Без насмешки. - Война закончилась. Мы в баварских Альпах, уже присыпанных снегом. Палочку свою готов поставить, что никто не встретит нас приветственной авадой или этими их отвратительными пулями… Давай, доверься мне, liebe. Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
Он протянул ладонь, и терпеливо ждал, пока Альбус не нашел в себе силы перебороть свой страх и, закрыв глаза, сжать ее.  
\- Ein, zwei… можешь открывать.  
Они стояли на скальном уступе над заваленной снегом ямой или выбоиной, размером с небольшую полянку, ветер здесь был еще пронзительней, казалось, он выбивал воздух из легких, не давая толком вздохнуть, белая взвесь кружила над землей. Если у озера властвовала поздняя осень, то здесь уже вступила в свои права настоящая зима.  
Альбус удивленно глянул на снег, пытаясь понять, что именно он должен был увидеть, обернулся, приподнимая вопросительно брови, а Геллерт неожиданно лукаво подмигнул, поднимая руку с палочкой. Взмахнул ей, молча – снежинки взвились выше искрящейся стеной, перекрывая полностью обзор. Ослепительно вспыхнули…  
Они стояли над заросшей травой лощинкой среди камней, по которой, едва слышно журча, текли многочисленные ручейки, в траве, между камней, в щелях среди скал то и дело проглядывали белые звездочки цветов.  
\- Эдельвейсы, - пояснил Геллерт, с улыбкой глядя на сотворенный им весенний оазис. – Когда потеплеет, их в округе будет полным полно. Я тебе покажу. Сейчас-то это просто воспоминание этого места, ни понюхать, ни венок тебе сплести…  
\- Венок?! Эдельвейсы? Геллерт, что происходит? Ты наложил империо на половину мирового совета, и пока выгуливаешь меня по горам, они успеют проголосовать за полное снятие статута секретности?  
Любовник тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, снова глядя на него, как на неразумное дитя.  
\- Всеотец и вся мудрость его… Я просто хотел показать тебе места, где сам в своем мятежном отрочестве искал успокоения и отдыха от суеты. Мне показалось, что тебе это сейчас нужно. Мирный пейзаж, цветы, которые будут расти, сколько бы идиотов не пыталось залить землю кровью…А венок я тебе сплету, только если отрастишь обратно волосы, как было. Мне не нравится твоя новая прическа, слишком напоминает о войне...а еще ты все-таки замерз и не хочешь признаваться.  
Теплый плащ упал на плечи Альбуса, от колких ворсинок меха на воротнике защекотало в носу, и пока он жмурился, потирая переносицу и пытаясь не расчихаться, Геллерт обнял его поверх плотной темной шерсти за талию, положил подбородок на плечо и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Подумать только, и вы, англичане, еще вечно жалуетесь на погоду… Грейся.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я, дорогой, в отличие от тебя, привык к холодам еще в детстве. И потом, я намерен сейчас аппарировать нас в мой доставшийся от предков особняк: выпьем горячего глега, погреемся у огня, я похвастаюсь библиотекой – ты точно оценишь. Но не могу же я представлять тебя портретом тетушек и бабушек с покрасневшим носом, которым ты будешь шмыгать каждые пять минут?  
\- А в конце вечера ты встанешь на одно колено и предложишь мне кольцо с фамильными бриллиантами? – он и сам услышал, с какой горечью прозвучал его вопрос. То, что было бы продолжением сказки в восемнадцать, сейчас казалось издевкой. Может, не стоило сегодня соглашаться на прогулку? Продолжать все это? То, что было на войне, должно было там и остаться. Адреналин, и страх, и бешеная жажда жизни, попытка урвать хоть что-то…  
\- Моему желанию все сделать в кои-то веки правильно тоже есть предел, - хмыкнул Геллерт и поцеловал его в ухо, как будто не замечая смены настроения. – Вечером я собирался утащить тебя в спальню. Если ты захочешь.  
\- Геллерт…  
\- Liebe, если бы мне было сейчас шестнадцать, я бы пообещал тебе весь мир. Но мне тридцать пять, и я даже такое сомнительное счастье, как я сам, не могу тебе предложить в безраздельное пользование. Я вообще не уверен, что спустя некое непродолжительное время не появлюсь снова в розыскном листе всех авроратов Европы. Но я попытаюсь, Ал. Попытаюсь решить все это мирно, потому что не хочу оказаться стоящим напротив того же Скамандера и всех остальных, с кем мы недавно сражались плечом к плечу. И тем более, я не хочу выходить против тебя. Даже если сейчас ты повернешься и уйдешь от меня обратно в свой Хогвартс уже навсегда.  
Геллерт разжал руки и отступил на пару шагов – без тепла его тела за спиной снова стало холодно, не смотря на плащ. Если он вернется в Хогвартс сейчас, то так толком больше и не согреется. Стоило ли участвовать в великой войне, чтобы после навсегда остаться во власти бесконечной зимы? Или…  
Не позволяя себе задуматься, что он делает, Альбус крепко зажмурился и протянул руку.  
\- Война закончилась, и я не намерен больше ни с кем сражаться, что бы ни думали министерство и аврорат. Отведи меня домой - к глегу, книгам... У тебя большая кровать?  
\- У нас. Огромная. И с кучей меховых покрывал, тебе понравится.  
Смех. Невесомый поцелуй в лоб, прежде чем его ладонь сжали горячие пальцы. И тихий шепот.  
\- Спасибо, liebe.


End file.
